


365/24

by Xong



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xong/pseuds/Xong
Summary: 趙珍虎撿到一個人。





	365/24

**Author's Note:**

> *李會澤/趙珍虎(斜線有意義)
> 
> *AU，HHH的365 fresh衍生的故事
> 
> *OOC肯定有；勿上升真人；此僅為二次創作，文章內的犯罪行為請勿模仿，也請勿以捏造性格定義其人

[上]

\-----

趙珍虎撿到一個人。

一名成年男性，狼狽地昏倒在他家後院，就在圍籬旁邊甚至有點血跡，可見的皮膚處有毆打的痕跡。

無奈，但也只能先把人拖進屋內。總不能讓一個看起來大有問題的人放在外面讓太陽曬。

暗自腹誹著擔上了倒楣事，趙珍虎扛著人橫越過陽光所及之處。沒想到前腳才剛踏進家門，後腳就被牽制住，趙珍虎被重重壓在門上，發出一聲虛弱的悶哼。

被男人的前臂鎖住喉口，另一手舉著槍托抵在後腦杓，那份重量帶來的壓迫感不大好受。同時腹部也戳著門把，力道之大好像要穿進腸子裡了。

「不要報警。」

很明顯這不是請求，男人在耳邊低聲威脅道。

不想惹事的趙珍虎顫抖著舉起手指以示投降，他快要窒息了。

終年艷陽高照的洛杉磯，今天天氣也很好，除了撿到一個麻煩以外，一切都與平時無異。

\---

距離李會澤強制住進來也過了半個月，兩人的氣氛依舊相當尷尬。好在對方平時基本不在屋內，只有在深夜，趙珍虎已經入睡時，對方才會輕手輕腳地開門，接著木製樓梯微弱的嘎吱響聲、淋浴間的水聲響起，最後是步下樓梯漸遠的聲音。

淺眠的趙珍虎一開始常被驚醒。第一次甚至摸著球棒想一探究竟，站在樓梯間與渾身溼氣的人尷尬地對望，然後對方說了句晚安便陷進不寬裕的雙人沙發裡，用不大自在的姿勢橫躺。

趙珍虎愣在原地啞口無言，被闔上眼的李會澤問了句你還不睡嗎，他才回過神來，摸摸鼻子拎著球棒回去。

後來甚至演變成沒在半夜聽見那一連串聲響會有些不慣。

 

李會澤通常睡到近正午才醒。而趙珍虎身為自由作家，雖不需朝九晚五，作息卻正常且規律。

自從有個人擅自住進來後，為了留給彼此自己的空間，也為了避開尷尬，趙珍虎通常會在樓上的書房待到他出門了才到樓下。

今天算是例外，趙珍虎準備外出，經過沙發時停下腳步，盯著熟睡中的男人睡臉。

趙珍虎想，他對這個男人基本上一無所知。除了互通過姓名之外，少數知道的事項只有對方會說韓語、持有槍枝、十之八九是混黑的、冰箱裡的食物經常挑米飯和那罐超市泡菜吃，許是不喜歡美國的飲食文化吧。

以及聯絡方式也沒有留下——不過誰會對挾持自己的人報上電話號碼啊。

李會澤不曾跟他索要過金錢，除了食物會自動消失以外，倒是沒有任何財物遺失。

 

「…呀，你還要看多久…」

本應熟睡的人倏地睜開眼睛，剛起床低啞的聲音打斷了他的思考。趙珍虎驚叫一聲，直到心跳平復了才記得開口：

「你、你什麼時候醒的？！」

「從你下樓做早餐的時候。」

「那你幹什麼裝睡？」

「你才幹什麼盯著別人睡覺。」

趙珍虎無話可說，委屈地想著這明明是他的房子啊。

接著李會澤起身繞過人，行雲流水地為自己倒了杯水，再坐到餐桌順了那盤培根和吐司——趙珍虎事實上會留下一些吃的給他，

屋主皺眉看著那人囂張不客氣的行徑，

「我說你，好像挺順便啊。信不信我會報警啊。」

「你不敢。」

李會澤連頭也沒回地回應，繼續專注在他眼前的食物。

「…我不管你了。」

趙珍虎大步流星地離開，關門的力道之大，碰地一聲，窗邊的麻雀全嚇得飛走了。

李會澤這才抬頭看那扇他離開的門，今天的天氣也明媚地令人惱怒。

\---TBC---

**Author's Note:**

> 明明這篇的夕陽紅關係應該比之前的都還要生疏，結果對話框比以前都多  
> 偶爾也想要很帥的李會澤~~~~
> 
> 是HHH的365 fresh衍生的故事


End file.
